1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a multi-primary color display device including a multi-primary subpixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel, a data driver and a gate driver. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of switching elements and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate includes a plurality of color filters and a common electrode facing the pixel electrodes. The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and liquid crystals are arranged by an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrodes.
As described above, to reduce image crosstalk and flicker due to driving the LCD panel, an inversion driving method may be used that reverses a polarity of a data voltage applied to the pixel.
In general, the LCD panel has an RGB structure that includes red, green and blue subpixels. An LCD panel having an RGB structure may use a one-dot inversion driving method. In a one-dot inversion driving method, the voltages are applied to the subpixels in an order of positive (+), negative (−), positive (+) and negative (−) voltages. Thus, positive (+) and negative (−) voltages may be uniformly applied to red, green and blue subpixels during one frame.
Recently, to improve color reproduction and luminance of an LCD panel, an LCD panel having an RGBW structure including red, green, blue and white subpixels, and a multi-primary color display device including red, green, blue subpixels and an additional color subpixel, such as yellow, cyan or magenta, have been developed. For example, when the one-dot inversion driving method is applied to an LCD panel including red, green, blue and white subpixels arranged in one row, the red subpixels are only provided with the positive (+) voltage, the green subpixels are only provided with the negative (−) voltage, the blue subpixels are only provided with the positive (+) voltage and the white subpixels are only provided with the negative (−) voltage. Therefore, the same color subpixels are provided with the same polarity voltage. However, display deterioration, such as striped patterns due to image crosstalk, may occur.